1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to weight measurement, and more particularly to a portable electronic device and method for measuring weight using the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electronic scales are commercially available, providing digital or other readout of the weight of an object placed on a pan of the scale. However, the various scales are usually far too large to be easily transported. What is needed, therefore, is a device and method for measuring weight that can overcome the limitations described.